


Claiming the Objective

by Danjo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danjo/pseuds/Danjo
Summary: Overwatch takes on the Deadlock gang and Reyes finds a certain young cowboy. Whatever will he do with him?





	

Reyes doesn’t know how long Overwatch has been looking for an opportunity like this, in truth he just doesn’t care. But the prospect of taking on the infamous Deadlock gang makes him excited. Finally some work to do, some punks to knock down. The briefing was short, go in and arrest everyone. But commander Morrison had never been a man of many words. He rolls his shoulders and opens his locker, revealing his black combat outfit. Smirking, he reaches inside and puts on each part with slow, careful movements. When at last he turns around, looking at his reflection in the mirror across the hall, he lifts the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, completing the appearance.

Making his way over to the armory, he meets Morrison, whose face is a mix of wariness and determination. ‘Reyes,’ Morrison greets him curtly. They had been good friends in the beginning, but the constant favoritism of Morrison in Overwatch’s administration had opened a rift between the two. So now their interactions are reduced to the bare minimum. Morrison is commanding officer of Overwatch and Reyes has his Blackwatch covert ops. The two rarely have much to do with each other as it is, but this operation needs all their forces to be present. Reyes only nods his head in greeting and goes to the depository for his guns and ammo. Let the boy scout do his thing and he will do his own, he thinks and loads his two shotguns. The familiar metallic clicking sounds fill a void inside him that nothing else in this world could and feeling their weight in his hands, he leaves the armory for the team shuttle which will bring them to Deadlock Gorge on Route 66, where the Deadlock gang has its main hideout. 

The flight is uneventful and once they land a safe distance away from their target, Reyes is the last to leave the shuttle, still mentally preparing for the fight. It’s hot and dry out here, red mountains surrounding the valley leading to the hideout, a network of tunnels among the sand. The team assembles, Morrison briefing them quickly once more.  _ Let’s just do this already _ , Reyes thinks impatiently. And then it’s starting. Quickly, everyone runs in, the first shots can be heard from the various exits. It only takes a few minutes for the first agents to take down several gang members, arresting them on the spot. Reyes himself takes down two men coming at him by hitting them with his guns on the head, then another one who tries to run. With a shot to his left leg he makes short work of stopping him. At this distance it is nothing more than a flesh wound anyway, let Morrison complain to him later about ‘using unnecessary force’ all he likes. 

Rounding a corner in which there are several containers labeled  _ caution _ , he suddenly finds himself in some kind of barrack, where a man stands and frantically stuffs things inside a small bag. When he hears Reyes’ heavy footfalls, he turns around, holds onto his wide brimmed cowboy hat and ducks to the side, abandoning what he was doing and running to the other exit.  _ Not on my watch _ , Reyes thinks and sprints after the man. The guy is fast and agile, he has to give him that.  _ But I’m faster _ , he thinks and really works his legs to catch up with the runner. The guy runs along such hidden paths that Reyes starts to wonder if he even has a destination. They run deeper and deeper into the tunnels, which long stopped being reinforced by concrete and instead sparsely supported by wooden beams, the only illumination a few gas lamps. This has gone on long enough and Reyes sees the man dashing for a side exit when he throws himself forward, catching the man’s foot with one hand. The cowboy hat falls down in the process. 

Both topple to the ground and a struggle ensues. Reyes aims for the guy’s chest and stomach, delivering punches to incapacitate him. The other is resourceful enough to throw a flash bang at him, but it misses and only serves to make Reye’s left ear ring with the explosion. Reyes punches the guy in the face and it temporarily dazes him, giving the Blackwatch operative the opportunity to get up and pull out a gun from his holster. Pointing it at the man on the floor, Reyes decides to keep him on the ground for a little longer, putting his right foot on the other’s throat lightly, just letting the weight of his boot rest there. The guy’s semi-conscious state lets Reyes take his features in for a moment and he just now realizes how young this one is, barely of age.  _ Stupid kid running with the wrong crowd _ , he thinks. 

When the young man starts stirring again, Reyes brings his gun wielding arm a little more forward. The kid needs a few seconds to get his bearings, but when he sees the gun’s muzzle so close to his face, he wants to get up and away. The heavy boot on his throat makes that impossible, though. When Reyes had felt the kid move beneath him, he had increased his foot’s pressure just enough to get his point across. With wide eyes the kid first looks at his shotgun, then at Reyes himself and for a few seconds both don’t do anything else.  _ Shit _ , Reyes thinks, seeing the shocked face,  _ he’s pretty _ . The wide brown eyes, unkempt hair and sharp features are underlined by the red neckerchief he’s wearing. His lips are currently pressed into a thin line and suddenly Reyes wants to find out what they look like wet and swollen. The kid scowls at him and Reyes’ mind conjures up all kinds of things Morrison wouldn’t approve of. What a find he made here. 

‘You’re quick, I’m impressed. What’s your name, kid?’ Reyes asks him, voice deep. The young man frowns at him and opens his mouth as if to speak, but nothing but a croak comes out. The pressure of his foot is too much, apparently, so he leans back a little to give the kid some air.

‘Jesse.’ Comes the gravelly answer, and Reyes sees the confusion in the other’s eyes. To be honest, he doesn’t really know himself why he asked his name and so he pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket to distract from his slip up. The kid’s eyes go even wider when he sees them and asks if he’s a cop. Reyes raises his arm and lets the gun rest on his shoulder to take on a more relaxed stance, his boot remaining on the other’s neck.

‘We’re Overwatch.’ Reyes answers and sees comprehension dawning on the kid’s face, immediately followed by trepidation. So he heard of them, but this is no surprise. Overwatch’s influence had grown in the last couple of months, due to similar successful operations worldwide. What no one knows about, however, are the secret Blackwatch raids lead by Reyes himself. No red tape for him and his subordinates. They always get the job done, however they see fit. And although this is officially an Overwatch operation, Reyes is still commander of Blackwatch and he is not going to change his course of action. 

‘Gotta say,’ The kid suddenly starts. ‘It’s kinda flattering to know that such a big fish organization is coming to take us in.’ And Reyes’ face falls just a little at hearing Jesse’s cocky words. What a little brat. Still, he is surprised by the kid’s confidence, even in such a situation. Reyes puts away his gun and finally lifts his foot from Jesse’s neck, then he crouches low to take a hold of his left arm and swiftly rolls him over onto his front. Huffing, Jesse spits out some dust that had gotten into his mouth and mumbles something. With more force than really needed, Reyes bends the arm further back and he smirks in satisfaction at Jesse’s cursing. He easily snaps one half of the cuffs on the kid’s wrist and proceeds to do the same to the other. 

Reyes gets up and rolls Jesse back around by nudging him in the side with his foot. When he lies on his back once more, the kid shuffles backward to sit against the rocky wall, his arms behind his back. ‘You do know what’s going to happen now, right?’ Reyes asks him nonchalantly, adjusting his hood and then crossing his arms before his wide chest. He can see Jesse’s jaw working, how he looks away with a frown.  _ Yeah, not so cocky anymore _ , Reyes thinks and notices he likes the kid’s face a lot, it’s so open and expressive. 

‘You’re gonna lock me away, I guess.’ Jesse says quietly, his gaze still averted and shoulders hunched, but no remorse can be detected in his voice. 

‘Can you also guess for how long?’ Reyes asks and now Jesse is looking at him again, a cautious expression on his face. 

‘Dunno…eight or nine years maybe?’ He probably thinks he’ll get a milder sentence because of his age, and it might even be true. But he doesn’t have to know that. Reyes steps a little closer. 

‘Try  _ thirty _ years,’ he leans in and continues. ‘In a maximum security prison.’ At that, the youth's eyes glaze over, the reality and gravity of the situation finally catching up with him. The Blackwatch commander watches and waits for Jesse’s pleading and bargaining to begin, he’s interested to know what the kid comes up with. After a few seconds of zoning out and staring into space, Jesse whips his head back up. 

‘Let the judges decide that.’ He says and Reyes raises an eyebrow in surprise. ‘I have talked my way out of worse situations.’ Oh, here we go. 

‘Boy,’ Reyes begins and brushes his hand over his own beard. ‘Do you think you’ll see a judge at all? When I tell them to lock you away for thirty years, they’ll do just that. You’re a Deadlock gang member.’ Jesse’s frown deepens, Reyes can see his jaw working. ‘Unless…’ Reyes sees the kid raise hopeful and wary eyes to him. When he doesn’t continue, Jesse urges him on.

‘Unless what?’ He asks somewhat reluctantly, he doesn’t seem to like the look on Reyes’ face.

‘Unless I tell them that you don’t need to be locked away. Maybe I forget to tell them about you altogether.’ He stares at Jesse with such intensity, that the younger man swallows subconsciously in reaction.

‘And why…would you do that?’ Jesse asks timidly, Reyes has a feeling that if the kid stood, he’d be fidgeting right now. Reyes smiles.

‘You tell  _ me _ .’ He says and takes a step closer so he can comfortably stand on one foot while he raises his other one to let his heavy boot slip between Jesse’s spread legs, the tip of the boot resting against his crotch. The kid visibly blanches, his eyes glued to his own lap and the black combat boot in it. Slowly, he raises his gaze to meet the man’s above him, his mouth slightly open, a nervous tongue darting out quickly to wet his lips. Reyes can see the gears turning in Jesse’s head and wonders what he’s going to say next. 

‘You—’ He begins, but he has to swallow once more. ‘You want me to—’ Then he glances down Reyes’ body and stops shortly at his midsection. The kid is quick to understand, and it seems like he is familiar with this concept. Interesting. Reyes’ foot slides up the youth’s crotch some more until only his heel rests on the sandy ground, then he pivots it from left to right, smearing red dirt on Jesse’s jeans and softly kneading him through the denim. Jesse gasps and closes his eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

‘Your choice, kid.’ Reyes reminds him and stops his movements, his boot stilling. Jesse looks back up at him, desperation in his eyes. 

‘How do I know you’re going to keep your word?’ Jesse asks him and Reyes internally praises the kid. He must have had a rough life so far, he’s too distrusting and cunning. No wonder he got into the gang in the first place. 

‘Easy,’ he replies. ‘You don’t.’ And the matter-of-fact tone in his voice seems to undermine the decision Jesse’s already made. With a small sigh, the kid sits a bit straighter, already trying to get his feet under him. Reyes lets him, removes his foot and soon Jesse is on his knees in front of him, his hands still cuffed behind his back. Reyes can’t help but bury his hand in those brown locks, tilting Jesse’s head back a little to see in his squinting brown eyes. ‘You better work for it, though.’ He says and reaches down his front to open his trousers. One-handedly, he frees his dick, which is already half-hard and interested. Jesse looks down and Reyes loosens his hold to allow him to bend forward some more. And then he is engulfed in wet heat. A groan escapes him and his hold on Jesse’s scalp tightens in pleasure.  _ Oh, the kid’s definitely done this before _ , he thinks as Jesse swirls his tongue around his shaft and sucks on his glans. 

Reyes is slowly becoming flushed with arousal at seeing Jesse work him and he’s thrusting his hips forward with every downstroke. He’s becoming more forceful and notices the kid is struggling to breathe when his dick reaches his throat, but he’s not gagging. This conjures up an image of all the gang members using Jesse’s mouth and it makes Reyes moan, they probably taught him to take a man’s dick without complaint. He knows he should feel bad for him, but he’s too engrossed with what Jesse’s mouth is doing to care. He grunts and grips the hair tighter, guiding Jesse’s head forward and backward faster. 

The kid’s eyes are closed and wet from the ruthless usage of his throat, spittle is on his mouth and chin, coating Reyes’ dick. Jesse’s lips are as red as his neckerchief and it makes Reyes want to touch them. He disentangles his fingers from Jesse’s hair and trails them down his temple, along his cheek and comes to stop at his chin, holding it lightly and brushing a thumb over his stretched mouth. 

‘Damn, you’re skilled.’  __ He says and goes deeper still, without complaint from Jesse. He can feel his balls draw up and the familiar pull inside his body and before he lets go, he can hear a set of footsteps approaching from afar. After a few more thrusts, he comes inside Jesse’s mouth, holding the kid’s head while he spills his release and then pulls back, letting go of his hair. Spit and spunk are running down Jesse’s chin and Reyes can see his blush now, his mouth half open while the juices drip down to the ground. The footsteps are growing ever louder and now Jesse hears them too, a frantic expression appearing on his face. Reyes tucks his dick away carefully while Jesse looks at him incredulously, the kid must think he wants them to get caught. But then he reaches forward to get a hold of the neckerchief, pulls it up and wipes away the evidence of their activity from the youth’s face. Jesse keeps his look of utter disbelief and watches Reyes smirk as he lets go and takes a step back. 

Without bothering to turn around, Reyes waits for Morrison to make his appearance. And of course he is the first one to find them. 

‘Reyes,’ Morrison says, a little out of breath. He steps around Reyes and stops beside him, both now looking at the kid still kneeling on the ground.  _ Would you look at that _ , the Blackwatch commander thinks, seeing Jesse all composed again, _ he’s probably thinking I’ll let him off now _ . Morrison turns to address Reyes, his brows furrowed in question. 

‘What about this one? Why haven’t you brought him outside to the others yet?’  Morrison asks gruffly and directs his gaze back at the kid. 

‘This one’s fast.’ Reyes says. ‘Made me chase him all over the place.’ Then he reaches inside his pocket and throws Morrison the keys to the cuffs. ‘Take him with you, I’m done here.’ Morrison catches the keys out of reflex, then while shaking his head, he moves to retrieve the kid. 

‘Wait!’ Jesse calls after Reyes, who is already halfway out the corridor. Reyes stops and turns his head around, staring over his shoulder at Jesse, a smirk on his face which Morrison can’t see because he’s too busy pulling up the soon-to-be prisoner. ‘You said—’ But he doesn’t finish the sentence, and Reyes can see the realization on Jesse’s face, as the pieces fall into place. That he was used and lied to and nobody would believe a little gang member such as him. But when Jesse finally stands, the scowl is replaced by a triumphant grin, which in turn confuses Reyes. _ Is he going to spill to Morrison? _ He wonders and turns around fully to face Jesse and the commander, who has a firm hold on the kid.

‘You said you were impressed with me.’ Jesse’s eyes are shining and Reyes is speechless for a second. ‘That I’m skilled.’ He repeats Reyes’ words from earlier and Reyes understands what the kid is playing at.  _ What a sly little punk _ . Does he really think he can outsmart Gabriel Reyes?

‘So what if I said that?’ Reyes doesn’t deny it and Jesse’s smile widens a fraction.

‘Let me join Overwatch! I am still young but a quick learner and, come on, you don’t want to let someone like me rot in jail, right?’ His eyes are darting between Reyes and Morrison, hoping for a sign of affirmation. The two commanders are looking at each other, then Reyes relaxes his stance somewhat, he looks down at the ground and when his eyes come back up to regard Jesse, he is smiling lopsidedly. The kid is really growing on him and he does have potential, he thinks. 

‘You can’t be serious.’ Morrison addresses Reyes. ‘He’s a damn  _ criminal _ . I won’t have him join Overwatch.’

Like that had stopped all the other criminals to join their ranks. But Reyes doesn’t really care about what Morrison has to say, his gaze is still locked on Jesse and when he sees those lips he is reminded of certain recent activities and that’s when he realizes that the kid’s proposal sounds pretty good. 

‘I’ll let him join Blackwatch then.’ Reyes says to Morrison, who is still scowling at him. He sees Jesse straighten up beside his former friend, hopeful gaze directed at him. As commander of Blackwatch he has the authority to make decisions like that and Morrison knows it, so with a grunt, he pushes Jesse forward in Reyes’ direction. 

‘He’s your problem then.’ Morrison says. The kid stumbles a little, then manages to right himself before bumping into his new commander. ‘But one slip-up and he goes to jail.’ 

Reyes takes a hold of Jesse’s arm and pulls him along to walk in front of him. Jesse can’t seem to help and throw cautious glances back at Reyes, but Reyes only scoffs and pushes at his shoulder. Then he gets a bit closer, talking privately to the kid so Morrison, who walks a few feet behind them, doesn’t hear. 

‘If you try to trick me like that again, no one is going to find your body.’ He warns him and together they make their way out to the shuttle. 


End file.
